


Bare Necessity

by airspaniel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take what you can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://paynesgrey.livejournal.com/profile)[**paynesgrey**](http://paynesgrey.livejournal.com/) for a comment meme I posted. More than a little silly, and this isn't at all what happened in the film. And no, I don't know where Spock is.

"All right then," Mr. Scott said, clapping his hands together briskly. "Take your clothes off."

His tone was so matter-of-fact that Jim had his coat halfway off before he thought about it. Then he thought about it.

"Wait... What?"

"Oh, come on, don't be coy," the Scotsman admonished, shrugging his jacket and sweater to the floor. "D'ye have any idea how long I've been out here alone? Well," he amended, "as good as, anyway."

Jim stammered a little, and may have said actual words, but Mr. Scott steamed ahead regardless.

"Six months!" he lamented, tugging his undershirt up over his head. For a scrawny guy he really wasn't bad looking, but...

"Look, uh, Scotty," Jim said awkwardly. "Can I call you Scotty?"

"Aye, call me whatever you want as long as you get those trousers off," Scotty replied distractedly, wrestling with his boot laces. Jim almost blushed.

"No offense, but you're just not my type."

Scotty huffed, planting his hands on his hips, and it might have managed to look imposing if he wasn't standing there in his boxers and one sock, his wool hat still somehow perched on his head.

"Oh, like you're first on my fantasy list!" he snapped, stepping into Jim's personal space and glaring up at him, close enough to kiss or kill. Jim braced himself for... something.

"Six months," Scotty repeated, quiet and intense. "No women, no men, no _porn_. Nothing!"

Jim winced. Six months? Hell, he'd never had to go six _hours_.

He nodded decisively. By the time his coat hit the floor, his hands were already stripping his shirts off.

"Okay," Jim said. "Let's do this."  



End file.
